


Family Dinner

by lordhellebore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn’t like the idea of Christmas dinner with Percy’s family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natt (lysanatt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



“I don’t see why I have to come with you.”

Although Severus tries to sound annoyed, Percy thinks he sounds more like a whiny child than anything else.

“There is no way out of it.” 

“It will be unbearable.” Severus scowls darkly. “It will be crowded and noisy, your father will try to make me drunk, the twins will try to place a whoopee cushion on my chair, or some similar nonsense, Potter will be there, and your mother will be offended if I don’t eat enough to make an elephant throw up!”

“It’s just their way of showing you that they like you.” Percy smiles before he kisses Severus’s cheek, slowly letting his hands wander over the other man’s body.

“I like your way of showing me much better,” Severus mumbles, cheeks colouring with a faint flush as Percy trails soft kisses down his neck.

“Well...” Percy stops and grins at him wickedly, an expression alarmingly similar to that of his two obnoxious younger brothers. “I could tell them that. Fred and George might not be averse to the idea, but I’m less sure with Mum and Dad.”

Severus searches for a reply in vain, but is soon saved from the need to answer by a passionate kiss, Percy’s tongue and lips shutting him up effectively.

“Of course,” Percy whispers after plundering Severus’s mouth thoroughly, “that would mean that I’d be willing to share.” His grip on Severus tightens possessively. “Which is absolutely out of the question.”

Severus draws a sharp breath as Percy’s hand comes to lie on his groin and starts rubbing gently, and suddenly, Christmas dinner with the Weasleys seems like a minor inconvenience.

“Hurry up,” he breathes through gritted teeth, face buried against Percy’s shoulder. “We’ll be late. We’ll come back to your silly idea about my person being your property later.”

Once again, Percy smiles as he feels Severus jerk and come after a short while. “Oh yes, we definitely will.”


End file.
